


Fashion sense and Matchy Hat

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and proud, magnus feels lucky, matchy clothes, max and rafe are the cutest kids, short fic, sweet af, wearing the same clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane go shopping





	Fashion sense and Matchy Hat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching old picture, my mum used to dress my sister and I the same, this came up.

When Magnus shopped with his son, it was rare for Alec to join them as he was either busy either simply didn’t want to come. Which is why the warlock had been so pleased when his fiancé had decided to follow them that day.

Max and Rafael had been extremely excited and had even decided to wear the same clothes. With their papa’s help, they chose to wear light grey jeans, a pale blue shirt with red outlines and their favourite red sneakers. They were adorable; and Magnus prided himself to be the reason why his sons had such a good fashion sense - because it was certainly  _ not  _ their daddy’s case- as people were turning on them in the street. When they walked into Magnus’ favourite vintage shop, the two boys were holding hands and Rafael was smiling, listening to one of Max’s stories.

 

“Aren’t they the cutest?” Magnus beamed, linking his fingers with Alec’s as he watched them trying the same top hat.

“They are.” The shadowhunter answered softly. “And they are ours.” He added, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

 

Magnus hummed delightfully and leant to chastely kiss Alec softly on the lips. He still couldn’t believe he had everything he had dream for. A loving fiancé, the sweetest children… Happiness. Something, an eternity ago, he didn’t think he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are love


End file.
